Naruto Returns!
by Arashi XIII
Summary: Naruto come back from his training with Jiraya but as a whole new person. Changes occur and secrets revealed. How will Naruto's life change? Pairing: Saku/Naru/Fem. Kyu
1. Naruto Returns

Naruto's Return

**This is my first story so don't be that harsh but please give me some good advice to improve the story.**

The story of Naruto of how I think it was supposed to be told. This will include a strong naruto so please tell me if I make him to god-like.

"regular talk"

"_inner thoughts"_

"**biju or author"**

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Konoha as the sun rose. The chirps of birds and the busy sounds of merchants opening up could be heard. As the two guards looked to the gate you could barely see the faint image of two people walking.<p>

"It's great to be back isn't it gaki?" the taller of the two said and they walked.

"Yeah ero-sennin it is…" the other said.

The two guards at the gate quickly noticed who it was. It was none other than Naruto and Jiraya of the Sannin returning from their 3 year training trip. Jiraya was wearing his usual clothes but Naruto nearly gave them a heart attack. No longer was he wearing the kill me now orange jumpsuit but something much more built for a ninja. **(ok I'm sorry about this but I'm not a really good describer)**

He was now wearing an identical outfit that as worn by the Yodaime Hokage Minato Namikaze except for the cape/cloak **(I think its that) **and the whisker marks on his face. Instead of it being white with red flame at the trim with the kanji for yellow flash it had some differences. It was black with silver flames at the trim and it had the kanji for Storm.

Other than his outfit he grew up some more as well. He was now a bit taller than Jiraya and his hair looks exactly like his father's. The guards at the gate could only think of one thing when they saw him. "_Yodaime?"_.

"Alright kid let's report to Tsunade before she blows a gasket looking for us." Jiraya said as they began jumping from roof to roof.

"Yeah alright then" Naruto said as he followed his sensei while he failed to notice the pink haired person on the ground below.

"_Naruto!"_

At the Hokage Tower

"SHIZUNE WHERE MY SAKE!" was the only thing they heard as they approached the window.

"I see things never change" Naruto said while chuckling to himself.

"Hey baa-chan I see you haven't changed a bit."

Before he could say anything else the sake jar was thrown a him but he ducked at the last minute.

"DAMMIT GAKI I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Tsunade yelled at him.

"Okay okay I'll stop calling you that... or maybe not." he said as he ducked under a punch.

After the teasing was over everything turned to normal as it could get.

" You look just like your father you know " taking notice of the new Naruto. "So how did the training go brat?"

"It went pretty good actually got a whole lot stronger I'm pretty sure I could take you on." Naruto said while giving one of his usual foxy grins. "so I'll let you and ero-sennin go over the rest of my training because I'm going to get some food and see if I could find the others."

As Naruto leaves Tsunade and Jiraya begin to go over his training. Naruto begins to climb up the hokage mountain before landing on his father's head.

"Hey dad I finally came so I could protect the village, I know some people still hate me but I don't care I make them think other wise." he began to say while looking over Konoha.

In one quick motion he jumped off heading for Ichiraku's Ramen. Now don't get me wrong Naruto still like ramen and everything but he's learned to cut it down (a lot!) and enjoy it every now and then, As he neared the ramen stand he jumped down and sat down.

"Hey old man can I get a large bowl of miso ramen!" Naruto yelled while anxiously waiting. I know Naruto has cut down on ramen and everthing but nothing can compare to Ichiraku's ramen.

"Sure thing..." he went silent as he looked at Naruto. "Na Naruto... is that you?" the old man asked questionably.

" Of course who else would come to the best ramen stand in the elemental countries?" Naruto said happily.

"Don't worry dad I got it done her you... go... Naruto..." stuttered Ayame as she gave Naruto his order. When she looked at him again there one only one thing she could think of. _HOT! STEAMY HOT!. _As she began blushing up a storm while thinking of some unmentionable things about Naruto.

" Thanks Ayame-chan!" said Naruto while he began to eat his meal. As time went on Naruto only had two bowls while catching up with the two Ichiraku's. As he began to leave he bumped in to someone on his way out.

"Sorry it was my fault miss?" he said while apologizing.

"Na.. Naruto?" said the person he bumped into.

"Huh? oh hey Sakura-chan how have you been?" he asked happily.

But before she could answer and anbu appread telling them that the hokage has called for them. They both nodded as they went to the Hokage tower. As they walked in they could see Tsunade, Jiraya, and their old sensei Kakashi. They closed the door as Tsunade began to talk.

"Alright lets cut to the chase you two are to face Kakashi in a sparring match to determine how far both of you have come in your training" Tsunade said calmly.

They both nodded as they turned to face their old team sensei. "Naruto its good to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand cut. So what did you think? Was it to short or to long? Or anything else you want say? Oh and if you want to know Naruto abilities I'll give you a brief summery because I'm such a nice guy.<strong>

_**Abilities:**_

_**Affinities are wind, water, and lightning.**_

_**Bloodline for Storm Affinity.**_

_**Good number of wind, water, and lightning jutsu.**_

_**Shunshin**_

_**Fully mastered rasengan.**_

_**Kenjutsu**_

_**Wolf summoning pack (this instead of the toads even though I do like them)**_

_**And a few surprises (if I can think of any haha)**_

**That's pretty much it. If you want anything please tell me and I'll consider it cause I have most of it planned out.**

**Oh and who do you think Naruto should be paired up with? Im not going to write a harem so thats out and I already have some choices that you will be allowed to choose from. They are:**

**Sakura**

**OC**

**Ino**

**Or anyone you mention and I'll see if I like it or not. Tell me in the reviews and I'll post up a poll if I could figure that out because again I'm new.**

**So anyway R.S out LaterZ and please R&R thanks**


	2. Abilities Test, and News

**Alright here's Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it would be too troublesome**

_Earlier_

_As soon as Naruto left Jiraya and Tsunade began to speak about the training trip._

"_Alright Jiraya so what can the kid do?"_

"_Well a better question is what he can't do the kid's a damn prodigy!"_

"_Ok… so what can he do then?" Tsunade asked curiously. As Jiraya got comfortable he began telling her of Naruto's abilities._

"_Well he has amazing kenjutsu and ninjutsu that's around ANBU level. His genjutsu is almost non-existent but he can break out of most of them. He has an affinity for wind and lightning. __**(sorry but I have no idea on how to make the bloodline work so that's out) **__Fully mastered and completed rasengan with his father's other jutsu._

_At this Tsunade was wide eyed. Never did she think that he would learn his father's greatest jutsu that gave him the nickname Konoha's Yellow Flash. She continued to listen to Jiraya._

"_and finally he has the wolf summoning pack and has mastered their sage mode."_

_Tsunade was shocked. Sure she was surprised when he told her that he knows his father's jutsu but this nearly made her go crazy. Only a few number of people have ever known how to enter sage mode but mastering it was unbelievable. Even Jiraya hasn't mastered it._

"…"

"_Tsunade you ok their?"_

_A few seconds later. "Wow…" was the only thing she could say. After she came over her shock she told Jiraya of testing their apprentices to see how their teachings have payed off._

* * *

><p>In Tsunade's Office<p>

"Hey there Naruto" as Kakashi eye-smiled not seeing Naruto's new look.

"Whats up sensei" Naruto said calmly. This was not what Kakashi had expected. He expected more a loud greeting that was more Naruto like in a sense.

As Kakashi to note of his pupil the only thing he thought was. _Sensei! _

"Well now that we have our greetings taken care of lets get down to business as to why we called you here." Tsunade began to explain as she continued. "You two are going to fight against Kakashi to see how far you've gotten. Meet us at training ground 7 at 9 p.m sharp to begin. Now take time to rest and prepare. Dismissed!"

"Hai" both shinobi answered. But before Sakura could ask anything Naruto was already gone.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

As soon as the meeting was over Naruto soon began to walk around the village. He failed to notice all the heart filled stared he was getting from the female population.

As he continued to walk he thought he heard a giggle but shrugged it off. But seconds later he heard it again as he turned around he quickly paled.

A horde of fan girls was quickly chasing him. He thought quick and launched a three prong kunai as far as he could.

With the kunai

Team 8 was relaxing after a mission when all of a sudden they saw a kunai land in front of them. They stared at it closely until out of nowhere Naruto appeared in a flash.

They jumped but quickly composed themselves. "Hey Naruto I see your back" Kiba said while Naruto began to turn around they wondered one thing _Yondaime?_

"Huh…oh hey you guys long time no see" Naruto greeted calmly. The team again wondered _what the hell happened!_

"Hey naruto, hello Naruto-san, hello Naruto-kun" they greeted back. Hinata looked at Naruto again it was great to have Naruto back but a year earlier she got over her crush and is now dating Kiba.

As they talked and caught up Naruto began walking around again and soon began to feel a bit hungry again.

He stopped at the BBQ place and entered. Everyone in the restaurant kept staring at Naruto with eyes that looked shocked, happiness, calmness, and… lust? Well any way he continued and saw Team 10 eating together.

He walked up and greeted them. "Yo" with a hand wave and a small smile. Things happened. 1. Shikamaru looked surprised. 2. Choji stopped eating. And finally 3. Ino was blushing up a storm while thinking some lustful thoughts about her and Naruto doing certain activities.

After the commotion and the greetings they began to catch up and soon they said goodbye after eating. Naruto thought it was great seeing them again. Who would of thought so many things happened.

Hinata was dating Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari were together, and that Sakura had gotten over Sasuske.

Soon after various chases by his new fan girls and such it was time to face Kakashi.

* * *

><p>At the training field<p>

Soon the rest of team 7 was at the training field ready to face off.

"Sensei your early what's the occasion?" Naruto asked wondering why he was exactly on time.

"Well other than wanting to see my old students I also wanted to see how strong you've gotten."

"Well get ready sensei cause here we come!" Sakura exclaimed determined.

All was calm until one leave fell from a tree and soon they begun the battle. All of them jumped back a few feet to get ready. Naruto three a few kunai a Kakashi. He easily dodged both but before he could move he felt something on his leg. Looking down he saw Naruto holding his leg.

**Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu**

When Kakashi was pulled in Sakura saw her chance and threw some shuriken at him. When they hit Kakashi just poofed turning into a log.

"Damn we were so close I wonder where he is?"

Sakura didn't pay attention to Naruto as she began thinking. _Left Right Forward Behind that only leaves one place. _"Below!" she exclaimed while raising her fist and slamming it into the ground. The entire area was completely destroyed.

The rest of the fight went exactly like the canon but with Naruto using a bit more jutsu.

After it was all said and done everyone left to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>One week later<p>

Naruto was at the Namikaze estate meditating for a while. He decided that he should take a long walk. While walking around the village it was still weird that the entire women population was giving him lustful looks. But now most if not all the villagers loooked at him with respect and kindness. It all began when there was a council meeting after the bell test.

_Flashback_

_The clan heads and the council were all sitting down wondering what the Hokage summoned them for. The door burst open with Tsunade and Naruto walking in. Everyone inside the room besides Shikamaru's father were surprised while looking at Naruto. They only thought Yondaime?_

_"Well lets get down to buisness shall we!" Tsunade said while sitting down._"Were here to anounce the true heritage of one Naruto Uzumaki or should I say Namikaze." __

_Everyone got quiet. After all the commotion and arguing was done everyone was pretty content. Even the civilian council was ok with the information given. Apparantly everyone read the report about Naruto facing Garaa during the invasion and didn't see him as a monster._

_After the rest of the village heard they were thrilled. Most began seeing Naruto in a new light._

That was a good day for Naruto. But before he could think anymore he felt the Hirashin seal giving off some chakra. He soon flashed to it arriving in front tof the Hokage.

"Naruto we have a problem... the Kazekage has been kidnapped."

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that. I changed a few things with Naruto's abilities. About the pairing I'm decided it's going to be Fem. Kyuubi cause I like that pairing. So please review and tell me how it is so far Thanks.<strong>

**LaterZ -RS**


	3. A New Look

**Alright here's Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

* * *

><p>"The Kazekage has been kidnapped"<p>

Naruto just kept looking a her. She couldn't be serious right? I mean this is Gaara we're talking about there's no way he could be taken down so easily.

"Who were the kidnappers?" Naruto asked barley keeping his emotions in check.

"We have confirmed it was Akatsuki. Naruto was about to say something but Tsunade stopped him. "Now hold on before you run off trying to help we already have that covered. We're sending Team Kakashi along with Team Gai as a rescue party."

"So when do we leave?" was Naruto's response before running back to get ready.

"Tomorrow we need to make sure everyone's ready before we send you out." was her calm response.

"Ok I guess I'll go get ready."

Naruto was soon back at the Namikaze house. He got a storage seal and put a pack of kunai and shurikan, some rations, a blanket, and some medical supplies.(never hurts to be careful). HE soon made himself some dinner which consisted of some dumplings with rice and beef. After some training he took a shower and headed of to sleep.

After he laid down he soon saw that he had entered his mindscape. Now he changed the waqy his mind looked after one of his last encounters with the Kyuubi.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was meditating trying to calm his mind. Jiraya said it would help immensely with him using the Kyuubi's chakra. Soon however he was thrusted into his mindscape. He found himself in the usually sewer like area. He approched the cage intending to see what the Kyuubi wanted._

_But as he approached all he saw was a gorgeous women with long blood red hair. Red slitted eyes. An amazing body with curves in all the right places and a sizable bust. And finally two red fox ears with black tips on her head and 9 tails behind her. HE kept staring with no apparent thought in his head._

**_"Like what you see Naruto-kun?" she asked seductively._**

_"... w..." was the only thing he was able to say._

**_"Well I'm glad you like it but we need to have a serious talk so can you your mindscape into something more.. how you say... bearable." _**

_With a massive blush adorning his head Naruto soon began to think of some place different. Soon they were in a massive forest with the night sky filled with stars. You could also see a lake and a pretty big house close by. The seal for the Kyuubi had also changed. Now two bands on her hands had the kanji for "seal" on them._

**_"Wow kit im impressed this is more than what I expected but thank you"_**

_"Ok whats going on"_

**_"I figured you would ask that well I need to clear somethings up first."_**

_She soon began to explain her attack on Konoha. How a man with an orange mask disturbed her slumber and placed a powerful genjutsu on her. In her rage she chased him back to Konoha where se began her attack. She also explained how she broke the jutsu only to be sealed away by his father. It soon went from seeing his life from the beginning to now. During all of it she began crying saying she sorry._

_"Kyu-chan it's ok I forgive you"_

**_"H..h..how can you after everything that's happened"_**

_"Well you said it wasn't your fault right so that why I forgive you"_

_She soon began to tear up again at his kindness and did something that suprised Naruto. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Naruto just stayed shocked until he soon began to kiss back with the same amount of passion. Soon enough they broke of gasping for air._

**_"Naruto... I love you."_**

_Naruto just stared into her eyes before replying. "I love you too."_

_End Flashback_

From that point on they began getting to know one another better and he found out her real name was Akane. When Jiraya found out he was shitting bricks until Naruto explained. Soon enough he calmed down and understood.

As he walked he saw Akane sitting by the lake as he approched and sat down right next to her.

"Hey Akane-chan you called?"

**"Naru-kun I need to ask and tell you something"**

"Ok shoot"

**"Well first it's about Akatsuki. When your on the mission they might take you as well and kill you. Now I have a solution to this."**

"What is it?"Naruto asked curiously.

**"Well its to turn you into a demon."**

After thinking for a bit he replied. "Ok I'll do it"

Surprised at the answer she soon began to explain the process to do it.

**"Naruto first you have to remove the seal and then I'll give you my mate mark and you'll do the same to me."**

"Mate mark?"

**"It's basically like marriage only without the complicated stuff but you don't have to if you don't want to." **she said sadly.

He lifted her head and looked at her before smiling. "I already said I love you, nothing more would make me happier if I was married to you."

She began to tear up while Naruto gave her a hug wiping the tears away. Soon Naruto removed the seal from her bands and there was a huge tremor of chakra. After that Akane bit into Naruto's shoulder when a tattoo of a red fox appeared.

Then a light silver chakra began to erupt from Naruto. Naruto on the other hand felt pain like no other. His body was becoming stronger and reformed. Soon the chakra eventually faded.

Naruto stood up and looked at himself. He looked the same other than the two blond white tipped wolf ears on top of his head and his eyes were a bright ice neon blue. He lost his normal ears. And the 10 swishing white tipped blond wolf tails behind him. Before saying anything he bit into Akanes's shoulder and a tattoo of a blond wolf appeared.

" A wolf?"

**"Yeah not all demons are the same you know"**

"Ok so why do I have wolf ears and tails and why are there 10 tails?"

**"Well I guess your just that strong it surprised me as well."**

"Sweet so can I put these away?"

**"Only the tails but the ears stay see." **as Akane showed him.

"So what can you tell me about the new powers I have?"

Akane began explaining to him that he had 3 forms. A mostly human form, a hanyou form that he appeared in, and his animal form which he can control the size. He also had 10 tails worth of demonic chakra and had complete mastery of his elemental affinities. And he also had heightened senses that were a lot better than the Inuzaka.

She also said that she could leave and enter his mindscape at will which relieved him.

Outside his mind

Naruto woke up seeing it was morning already morning and soon saw Akane-chan on top some him sleeping soundly as she snuggled closer to him. He chuckled before kissing her awake.

"Morning beutiful."

Akane smiled at the compliment before kissing him back.

"Morning Naru-kun."

Soon they got up and took a shower together. Naruto had to use all his will power not to have sex with her right then and there due to his mission. They changed had breakfast, got Naruto's gear and left to the Hokage tower walking. As they were walking over there the villagers were shocked.

Both men and women were thinking about the two. The men were staring at Akane while thinking about Naruto. _Lucky Basterd!_

The women were thinking that Naruto's wolf ears made him look even hotter than before and they were all blushing up a storm. Soon enough they arrived and went inside the Hokage's office.

Tsunade looked at them shocked and curious.

After some explaining and some chakra enhanced punches that were soon healed. They soon all showed up in front of the gates.

Kakashi and the rest of the teams looked at Naruto and Akane before saying. "Well lets get this mission started."

As they were leaving you could see Sakura with a look of jealousy in the background. Soon enough they arrived in Suna. Making their way inside the Kazekage tower they soon saw and old women that took notice of Naruto and Kakashi.

"Both of you the yellow flash and the white fang!"

* * *

><p><strong>And cut so there's the next chapter remember to R&amp;R<strong>

**LaterZ -RS**


	4. Arrival and Confession

**Alright here's Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**So yeah another chapter. I'd like to thank the people who took the time to review the story. Thank you. So if u guys want anything in the story then just tell me in a review and i'll see what i can do now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"YOU! the Yellow Flash and the White Fang!"<p>

Kakashi and Naruto were just thinking one thing. _What? _Soon the old women charged at them as she jumped in the air with a kick ready. Both ninja's just moved to the side as her kick hit the wall.

"Please Lady Chiyo don't attack the ninja that are supposed to help Gaara."

The ninja's turned to see Temari and Kankuro approaching them. "Hey guys so they sent you guys to retrieve Gaara... well it's better than everyone else but one question?" "Whose the blond guy with the wolf ears on his head?"

The rest felt like smacking each other in the head for not mentioning it. "Well how should I put this" Kakashi began to explain while closing his book. "This is Naruto."

Both of the sand-nin stood there wide-eyed. _THATS NARUTO! _Both of them had different thoughts. Kankuro waas thinking what the fuck happened. Temari on the other hand began to blush up a storm while thinking of asking if he's single before remembering she was with Shikamaru.

"...Yo" was the only thing Naruto said with a hand wave while everyone else dead panned at his action. Soon everyone recovered from the incident when Chiyo approached them.

"So your not the yellow flash well the who are you?" The shinobi of the sand began to wonder this because Naruto did in fact look like a carbon copy of the Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze except with whisker marks and wolf ears.

"Oh yeah you guys haven't heard well I guess I should explain that huh well first let me call Akane-chan so she can explain her parts too." Naruto answered when there was a flash of red. As it died down everyone saw the most gorgeous women they've ever seen. **(no one knows about Akane yet or his change except for Tsunade and Shizune)**

So Naruto began to explain that the fourth was his father and how he learned about him. Then to meeting Akane and coming home. Akane then began to explain her attack on Konoha and why Naruto changed but didn't mention how it happened she wanted to let Naruto do that.

Everyone was pretty surprised and all had one thing on their mind. _Whats Naruto's relationship with the now known Akane. _Soon Kankuro spoke up.

"Ok I have one question... how did Naruto end up with her?"

Everyone wanted to know as well. Both of the people mentioned blushed as Akane snuggled into Naruto's chest hiding her blush. Naruto began to explain his relationship with Akane and how he got his powers and mentioning that he was now married. To say that people were shocked would be an understatement.

The men began to think _Lucky Bastard! _With all this happening there was one person who got sadder by the minute.

"Naruto... I thought you loved me." Sakura said sadly. **"SHANNARO THAT SHOULD BE US WITH NARUTO-KUN I SAY WE GET RID OF HER!"**

Sakura didn't reply as she got up and began to leave while crying. Everyone saw this and grew concerned. Naruto got up and told them he would talk to her as Akane followed. The rest began to talk. Naruto and Akane saw Sakura on a balcony crying. Both of them approached her as Naruto sat down and began to talk to her.

"Sakura are you ok? Whats going on?" he asked concerned.

"_Sniff sniff_... no... I'm not ok Naruto I thought you loved me"

Naruto knew what was going on and was going to say something until Sakura put a hand up saying she wanted to continue explaining.

"... when you left for your trip I began to realize some things. I began to understand you and knew that you loved me when you were around. Eventually as time went on and I kept missing you I came to a conclusion. I found out that... that I loved you too."

Naruto just sat there shocked. Back then he always wanted to hear that from her and now he was so confused. He loved Akane but he still had some feelings for Sakura as well. Again he was about to say something until Akane put a hand on his shoulder signaling that she was gonna say something. He nodded and Akane began to speak to Sakura.

"Sakura I know you love Naruto... I've seen how you look at him when he didn't notice as a kid. When he came back those actions began to increase. I didn't say anything because it wasn't my place to tell."

Sakura began to cry a bit more as she lowered her head expecting Akane to tell her to back off.

"You know Naruto is the last of two clans and it does say that he can have more than one wife." At this Naruto and Sakura were both shocked. Sakura began to feel a glimmer of hope.

"and I don't mind sharing either. Also I'm pretty sure that Naru-kun would mind either isn't that right Naru-kun?"

Naruto just looked dumbstruck. He never thought that Akane would be willing to share him with Sakura. He soon came up with his answer.

"Sakura when I left and met Akane I soon fell in love with her... but when I came back I remembered I still had some feelings for you too." Sakura's heart began to pump faster and faster as she waited for him to continue. "and I still have feelings for you so I wouldn't mind if you and Akane shared me because I'll give you both as much love as I can."

Sakura's heart soared at his confession. Akane was happy as well though she didn't show it cause now her and Sakura could double team Naruto as she began thinking dirty thought that soon went away.

After she realized what he said she couldn't take it anymore and she threw herself at him and began to kiss him passionately while tears of joy fell. Naruto held her as he kissed her back with the same exact amount of force.

Soon enough they broke apart and Sakura was filled with so much joy. Naruto didn't want Akane to feel left oout so he kissed her as well as she returned it happily.

They all went back and explained what happened. After the news and Lee's outburst of youth and challenge with his defeat everyone went to sleep. Akane and Sakura stayed with Naruto as both hugged him while snuggling closer into his chest. Naruto had each of his arms wrapped around them as he went to sleep with a happy smile.

* * *

><p>When everyone awoke only three people were missing. Kakashi decided to wake them up for breakfast and to begin the mission. As he walked in the room his inner chibi began to laugh like crazy. On the bed Sakura and Akane were sleeping on Naruto's chest. Seeing this as the perfect black mail material he brought out a camera from who knows where and took a picture.<p>

Quickly putting the picture away he approached them and woke them up bad idea as both Sakura and Akane punched him through the wall waking Naruto in the process.

"Huh?... what happened." Naruto asked sleepy.

"Oh nothing to worry about." Both girls said with a smile on their faces as Naruto looked at the Kakashi shaped outline in the wall. After everyone got dressed they went to the dining hall to get something to eat. When they sat down they saw Kakashi fully recovered and everyone one looking at them with a smile on their face.

Wondering what the hell was going on they were about to ask what they were smiling about when they saw Kakashi pull out a picture. When they looked at it closley both girls began to blush like there was no tomorrow.

In Konoha

Tsunade was stacking up papers when suddenly.

KAKASHI!

Making her drop everything as that shout startled her.

Back in Suna

After healing Kakashi's bones and Akane going into Naruto's mind scape both teams set of with the addition of Lady Chiyo. Both teams decided split up and team gai when one way while chiyo and kakashi went another way. After a while and the explanation of Naruto's concern for Gaara they came to a clearing.

They soon saw a person standing there that turned out to be **(come on guess who it is i'll give you a cookie) **none other that Itachi Uchiha.

"Hello Naruto-kun"

* * *

><p><strong>And cut so there's the next chapter. So yup this is gonna be a pairing. At first I didn't like the idea but I canme to like it and hope you will too. I might consider one more person but no guarantees so anyway remember to R&amp;R<strong>

**LaterZ -RS**


	5. Battle, Memories, and Fun

**Alright here's Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. How the pairings progress I think I might throw in some flashbacks to make the pairings have a deeper meaning. I'll also try to make the chapters longer. Also thanks for the criticism it showed some flaws I had in my writing. So on the the story. **

* * *

><p>"Hello Naruto-kun"<p>

"Itachi or should I say weasel-san, to be honest I didn't expect you to be the one to meet us." Naruto said as he began to ready himself.

"Well I wanted to see how you've improved since our last encounter." before anything else could be said in a burst of speed Naruto put his fist through Itachi's chest. When it suddenly poofed away.

"Alright if you wanna fight you got one everyone else stay out of it"

As soon as Itachi appeared again Naruto threw a few shuriken at him before saying:

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**

As a huge number of shuriken flew at him. When they stoped all that was left was a log that was left impaled from every point. Soon Naruto blocked Itachi's kunai with his Katana.

"Kenjutsu? Well this got a whole lot interesting" Itachi commented getting ready for another attached as Naruto launched at him.

With Team Gai

After a while of going threw the rocky terrain the team soon made a stop due to a person in front of them.

"Well if it isn't Konoha's Green Beast... well I hope your ready cause i got a score to settle with you."

"Gai-sensei who is that man?" Lee asked getting into his goken stance.

"I don't know but he seems familar"

The rest of the fight went the same as int the canon.

Back with Team Kakashi

The battle between Naruto and Itachi has been interesting. Both seem to be equally matched. Naruto began to think of a way to get threw his defense. _Come on I need something to get through him and cause some damage. _Naruto thought of something and swung his blade while saying

**Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Blade)**

Itachi didn't expect that so he quickly substituted with a nearby log. But before he could do anything else Naruto appeared again.

**Fuuton-Rasengan**

It hit itachi straigh on causing him to gain some cuts across his chest and other damage.

"Using the Yondaime's jutsu Naruto you have grown but I'm afraid I must end this." Itachi said while standing up staright.

Wondering what he was talking about he soon noticed Itachi disappear in a scatter of crows. _What when did he get me into a genjutsu I wasn't looking at his eyes unless it was when I hit him with the rasengan! _But before Naruto could do anything else a sudden memory appeared.

_Flashback_

_A 5 year old Naruto was currently hiding from one of the mobs that usually chase him around. When he saw everything was clear he decided to get the hell out of there before things got worse. As he kept walking he passed by the park when he saw a couple of older kids surrounding a girl with pink hair that was around the same age as him._

_"P...p..please leave me alone I haven't done anything to you." the girl said while the bullies continued to make fun of her. "Hey you hear that guys pinky said to leave her alone Ha yeah right."_

_One of them suddenly raised a fist and tried to hit her before Naruto appeared blocking the punch. "Hey she said to leave her alone so get outta here!" The bullies looked at him and said "What you think your a hero well we'll beat you up before we go to that little whore!"_

_That was it for Naruto as he snapped and began attacking them. They eventually ran away scared. Naruto turned around to see the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen._

_"Hey are you ok by the way my names Naruto whats yours?" As he helped her up she said "My names Sakura and thank you for helping me."_

_"Sakura huh thats a pretty name and you have pretty eyes too!" Naruto said happily while Sakura blushed. "...Thank you well I should get going my parents want me home before it gets dark."_

_they said their goodbyes but before Sakura left she gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. Naruto just stood there blushing while looking dumbfounded._

_End Flashback_

"Huh why did I remember that?" but again before he could do anything else he was thrown into another memory.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was resting from the training Jiraya put him through. He could be a real slave driver when he wanted to be. As he laid down he soon fell asleep and woke up in his mindscape. He then saw Akane laying down in the grass looking up at the stars. He soon laid down beside her in silence. _

_He then however got bored and decided to talk for a bit. "Hey Akane-chan I know you know everything about me through my memories but can you tell me somethings about you?"_

_Akane looked at him before she began to talk. He soon found out that before she became a demon that she was human. That she loved ice cream. She loves to sit down a gaze at the stars and she loves hearing music. This gave Naruto an idea._

_He soon began playing a song on a violin he got from... well I don't know but he started playing. Akane soon bean to relax and enjoy the wonderful sound. After the song was over he saw Akane fast asleep . So he carried her bridal style inside the house and laid her down on her bed. He covered her with the blanket before giving her the stuffed Naruto chibi that she apparently had._

_He then kissed her forehead before saying goodnight. He began to walk out until he heard her say "Don't go can you stay here and sleep with me?" He just smiled as he laid down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled into him and they soon fell asleep. But before Akane fell asleep she said "I love you so much Naru-kun"_

_End Flashback_

Naruto came back to reality wondering why he was remembering all these things. Itachi on the other hand began to think _So he has an attachment to these two well I hope that he can keep them safe because I could only keep helping him for so long._

Naruto woke up to see Sakura's face before he looked at Itachi. "Well Naruto-kun you indeed have improved greatly, I believe that you could even surpass the Yondaime when the time comes until we meet again on hopefully better terms."

Itachi just dissapeared and the team continued with their mission.

The rest of the mission went the same as canon but Naruto's bijuu cloak was a whitish silver and in the shape of a wolf.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at Konoha Team Kakashi left to give the mission report while team gai left somewhere else.<p>

"So that's everything that happened Hokage-sama." Kakashi said with an eye smile before he left. Naruto and Sakura stayed to explain their relationship with each other. So after Akane and Sakura explained and some more chakra enhanced punches followed by a bone crushing hug everything was ok.

Tsunade explained that if Naruto was going to be under the CRA that he had to have a minimum of two wives. Other than that the trio decided to go home.

Sakura had already moved everything into the Namikaze estate after going home and getting her stuff while explaining to her parents what happened. They were pretty happy although they did threaten Naruto that if their daughter wasn't happy he would suffer a pain worse than death. Sure the threat was mostly from Sakura's mother and Naruto was scared out of his mind he agreed.

After putting everything away it was already 9 as Naruto was in his sleepwear as he laid down. Before he went to sleep he heard some giggles. He was wondering what was going on until Akane and Sakura appeared in very reveling night gowns. Naruto could only blush a crimson read as they approached him.

"I'm guessing you like what you see don't you." Sakura said while both girls laid down next to him. Akane the whispered into his ear while affectionately scratching it.

"Don't worry we're gonna take good care of you." as they began removing his and their clothes.

**Lemon You have been warned**

As Naruto stood up he was only in boxer shorts while Sakura and Akane were laying down with their breast revealed. Naruto quickly made a shadow clone. The only difference with this clone is that it could handle alot more.

Naruto and Akane

Both began to make out as they explored each other body's. Akane began getting wetter as Naruto made his way to her breast and began licking one while teasing the other.

She could only pant his name while she moved her lower area against his member. "Na..na...naruto please no more..._*pant*_...I..want you in me...NOW!"

He could only comply as he removed the last articles of their clothing. As he positioned himself between her legs she only nodded. He thrusted into her as she moaned in pleasure. After getting used to his size she began to move her hips.

Naruto slowly began to thrust into her. Soon both were in pure bliss as Naruto kept thrusting into her. He kept going faster until Akane said "_*pant**pant* _naruto... I'm close...please..stay inside."

He only nodded until her inner walls clamped on his member as it began to shoot his seed into her. After he pulled out she soon laid down.

Naruto and Sakura

They already had the foreplay done as Naruto began moving at a faster place into her. Sakura could only moan and scream in pleasure as he kept going into her.

He soon moved to her breast area as he began sucking on one of her nipples while continuing his thrusts. She could only scream in euphoria as she began to feel something that wanted to be released.

"Na..naruto...im gonna...cum." Both released into each other as they both landed on the bed.

**End of Lemon**

As the laid down both of the girls moved closer into Naruto as he covered them with the blanket. He kissed each on before wrapping his arms around them and falling asleep. HE didn't notice the wolf tattoo that appeared on Sakura's shoulder and the pink fox that circled the red fox on Naruto's shoulder.

Morning

Naruto woke up and decided to make them some breakfast. Soon both girls woke up to the smell of food and rushed down after changing. Naruto smiled at them before placing the food down. He then noticed the pink fox ears on top of Sakura's head.

"Hey Sakura when did you get fox ears?"

Sakura reached up and touched her head before she felt them. She soon asked "HOW DID I GET FOX EARS!"

* * *

><p><strong>And cut hope you enjoyed reading it and keep those reviews coming. Also please tell me how the lemon was and what could have been better. This chapter was basically trying to explain a deeper meaning with the parings. Tell me how that went as well anyway<strong>

**LaterZ -RS**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Ok guys I'm going to re-do this story and have some major changes with longer chapters and such. **

**It's just that after going through and reading them they kinda suck so I know I need to re-do them.**

**Most if not all the ideas are going to stay with the story.**

**The only thing that will change for now is the pairing.**

**Here are the choices for said pairing:**

** (most likely but who knows)**

**Sakura (maybe)**

**Shion**

**Shizune (younger)**

**Or anyone else that you guys want but ask first remember only one girl.**

**Well that's pretty much it.**

**Oh yeah also the problem with the lemons. Well as you can tell they're not my forte so if anyone wants to write them that would be great just pm if your interested.**

**I guess that's it... I think well anyway expect a re-done story that is hopefully better than this one.**


End file.
